The Order
The Order of Solaris is Amistha's answer to the Conclave: an organization of knights, mostly comprised of the remnants of the Solaran Guard, formed with the purpose of eradicating the "one true threat to humanity", that being the Shrouders. The Knights are a regime of power-armored soldiers better known in some circles as "the Never Mind" due to their unquestioning fealty to Amistha. Their use of sheer numbers, sheer force, and advanced technology is derivative of the phrase "might makes right." Prominent members aside from its leader include Regulus and Antares. Story After the Shadows were eliminated by the Shrouders as a gesture of peace, Amistha agreed to allow them to settle the Lunarian Darklands. However, a stipulation was that the Shrouders were not allowed to set foot on or near the border to Solaris as this would be considered an act of war. Amistha knew it would not take much to incite the Shrouders to violate this decree. Eventually, Nexus was sent to sneak into Solaris to establish relations with the Acolytes in hopes they would act as an arbitrator with the Knights so that the Shrouders may be allowed to venture past the border freely. However, the Knights discovered Nexus' act of trespass and used as an excuse to launch a massive weapon they had developed with the science of Velan-Heintz Jeager. Origins Although a Solaran organization, the Order was founded by a Lunarian orphan shortly after the death of Marion Roman at the hands of a Lunarian soldier. As the Solaran-Lunarian War raged, it became apparent that darkness and, by extension, the Shadows were to blame and therefore needed to be eliminated. Amistha changed his name from Mathias shortly thereafter and, alongside his ally Vector Alphard, he traveled to Solaris and joined the Solaran Guard hoping to aid the war effort. However, the rulers of the warring realms had disappeared and, in result, their armies came to an indefinite standstill. As he had no authority over the Solaran Guard, he had to form his own regime. He garnered financial backing from Dienaran aristocrats, helped in his cause by the past frequent attacks on Solaris by Shadows. Amistha's Order then went on to spread its influence across Solaris while establishing a base of operations near the Pillar of Light which would become a fortress surrounding the nation's beloved landmark. Trivia The tropes website would likely describe this organization as Knight Templar as their methods seem oppressive but the goals are for the good of mankind. Creation The Knights' derogatory title, "the Never Mind" was originally a name the Author created for a new form of enemy to be included in the Kingdom Hearts series. The concept was that as Heartless are mindless monsters and Nobodies are "emotionless" schemers, the Never Mind would be a collective akin to an insect colony complete with a hive mentality, each individual acting chaotically (or becoming catatonic) when not directly controlled by the hive mind. The decision to make the group a detachment of armored warriors and to make the title a derogatory term was inspired by the Forever Knights of the Ben10 teleserial. Category:Groups Category:The Order